See You at the Strip Club
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Aster goes to the Strip Club to find someone he didn't expect. Mostly nonsense. Human AU. Modern AU. Young Adult Jack. Father Nick. Mother Tooth.
1. Chapter 1

Aster had had a long day at work. He hated his job. He shouldn't, but he did. Today he did at least.

But there was one thing that would make him feel better. You could almost call it an Australian past time.

Going to the Strip Club.

The Strip Club in Burgess wasn't a total piece of shit. They had recently 'renovated'- re-painted the walls- and that was it, but seriously, people didn't come here for the color on the walls. Well, hopefully not anyway.

He walked inside. The place wasn't overly busy,but then again it was eleven at night on a Tuesday. He couldn't imagine too many people staying out this late on a Tuesday night. Thank god for not working Wednesdays.

He took a seat, wanting to order something strongly alcoholic, but thought over his decision. If he could get a great beer, preferably imported from Australia he would be good. He looked around to see if there were waitresses around and saw a pretty slim girl with long white hair. He wanted to get her attention, but before he could they turned around. Although he was several meters from here he could see that she looked strangely familiar.

"Bunny?"

Oh shit... Too familiar.

"Jack?" his mouth dropped as his best friends adopted son came rushing over.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" he grinned like Aster never wanted to get off to biddies shaking titties.

"Just wanted to catch a break."

Jack nodded.

"What is with all this" he pointed to the wig and the bra Jack was wearing.

"So I can get tips" he winked. "So, what'll you have to drink?"

"Any Aussie beers?"

Jack crinkled his nose. "I don't know. I'll have a look. Don't move Bunny." He walked away.

All Aster could think was don't tell Ana and Nick. Unless he wanted to feel the scorn of Jack. What would they think of their 'precious son' working at a Strip Club serving old guys like himself drinks? He was sure that they would have to care, right?

Jack came back with Tooheys. "This?"

"Perfect."

"Or James Boags?"

"Tooheys is fine. Makes me think of being home."

"A Strip Club in Australia?" Jack teased, choosing to sit on Aster's lap.

Aster blushed. "You weren't drinking on the job, were you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. But you are at a Strip Club and I thought you might like a little action."

Aster blushed. "Um, not from you, you're like, less than half my age."

Jack shrugged. "So?"

"When Nick and Tooth said that you could dance through life I am sure this isn't what they meant!"

"They are the ones who dropped me off" he chuckled, grinding against Aster's leg.

"Far out!" Course they would have.

"Yep. Mom said I can shake it like the best of them."

Tooth? Really? He guessed he wasn't that surprised. "I hope this is a nightmare."

Jack just chuckled, passing him another drink. "Nope. Sorry Bunny."

"Stop giving me more alcohol."

Jack chuckled. "Why not? You coming by tomorrow?"

"Here? No."

"Dickhead, we have the barbecue at home?"

"Don't call me dickhead. And yes I'll be there."

Jack chuckled and started rubbing against Aster.

"Get off, I'll class that as harassment" Aster said, knowing better than to push a stripper.

Jack pouted. "Its only harassment if you don't like it, and I can see that you do" he smirked, pointing at Aster's half hard boner.

"Ugh... what would your mom think?"

Jack shrugged. "She doesn't get a say in who I like."

"Wait-?"

"Aster?"

Aster looked around at Kozmotis. "Never thought I'd see you at a place like this."

Jack chuckled. "He owns this place. He is my boss."

"Koz is pimping you out?"

Koz chuckled. "Jack came begging me for the job, so I gave it to him."

Jack smiled. "He says I make a pretty girl, and I only have to do what I want."

"I must say I am too lenient on him" Koz sighed. "Anyway, why do you think I have Australian beer? I know you come here."

Aster could feel his face getting red. He was no longer sure if it was from a little hint of embarrassment or the fact Jack kept rubbing up against him, turning him on a little too much.

Koz smirked. "I will leave you to it. Enjoy your evening Aster, it will be on me,okay?" he walked away.

Jack chuckled. "Another beer?"

"No. No... I don't know."

"Sounds like a yes" Jack chuckled, rushing back to the bar.

Aster shook his head. "This is bad" he muttered. He looked around to see Jack explaining that Koz was picking up Aster's tab.

"Does that include your lap dances?" the lady at the bar chuckled.

"That's on me" Jack smirked.

"Okay."

Jack rushed back around, climbing into Aster's lap and opening the beer for him.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So, would you like me to give you a proper lap dance? I promise I'll get you off."

"Jack, no-"

Jack pouted. "What if I just help you with that problem?"

Aster tried to ignore Jack by looking at the girls on stage, but he didn't find them as pure or as beautiful as Jack. When he focused back Jack was smiling at him. "That's a yes."

Aster sighed. "Yeah. I guess it is."

Jack grinned and started gyrating on his lap before basically grinding him into the chair.

"Jack" he moaned. "Cut it out."

"I can't. Wanted this too long."

Aster looked up at Jack in a frown. "What?"

"Nothing" he said, starting to rub against him again. "I'll get you off , then you'll feel better."

"I'll feel like a pervert."

"Oh god, that's hot" Jack chuckled, breathing heavy. "Is it because you've known me since I was little?"

"Don't say it like that" he panted, feeling annoyed, but too aroused to stop now.

Jack leaned into the crook of Aster's neck. "Holy shit this is good" he breathed.

Aster couldn't help but agree with a grunt. He held onto Jack's hips and rutted back against him.

"Aster... don't stop" Jack mewled.

"I don't want to."

Jack's breathing was heavy and warm against his neck. He could tell the teen was almost there. He was himself.

Jack let out a stifled moan that still ended up being loud enough that the few other patrons within earshot looked around curiously.

It didn't take long for Aster to follow suit. In his orgasmic bliss he attached his mouth to Jack's neck, biting him, causing Jack to moan. Really loudly. Aster slumped back in the chair, looking up at Jack, feeling an awful nervousness pass over him. What had he done?

Jack, on the other hand, was all smiles. "That was even better than I expected. We need to meet up more often."

Aster just looked at him. "What-?"

"You should date me" he smiled cockily

Aster sighed. Well, it would be an easier story to ease Ana and Nick into. We totally didn't start our relationship by rutting in a Strip Club.

"Sure. I can do that."

Jack chuckled. "That didn't sound convincing at all." He raised a brow. "Oh... this is about mom and dad, yeah?"

Aster nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah."

"They know I like you and they are cool with it."

"I am going to have to speak to them about all this." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, aren't you glad I reminded you about tomorrow?"

"That was quite the show Jack" Koz cut in, followed by Sandy who was shaking his head, smiling.

"Ugh" Jack groaned, "Don't be like that."

"I have never seen you like that before" Koz smirked.

"See you tomorrow night" Sandy signed.

"See you then" Jack replied, Aster still too shame-faced to do anything but leave his face in his hands.

Sandy smiled and followed Koz back to the bar.

"Well, as you could probably tell, its my home time. Wanna give me a lift?"

Aster nodded. "Okay. How do you usually get home?"

"I walk."

"Not dressed like that I hope."

He laughed. "I'll get changed and meet you out the front, 'kay?"

Aster nodded and walked outside, leaning against the wall. Jesus Jack was gonna be the death of him. Why did he have to do this? He looked around, seeing no one, shifted his underwear around, not impressed with having drying semen pressing against him. Within a few minutes Jack was dashing around from the side entrance.

"Thanks for waiting" he said, wiping up the leftover makeup off his face.

"You make for a pretty girl" he complimented, unlocking his truck.

"Thanks Bunny" he winked. "I kinda like being a guy though."

Aster chuckled. "Gathered."

"Working there is just for fun." He shrugged. "I like it. Koz and Sandy are good to me."

"Good." He climbed into the truck, doing up his seat-belt.

"So, how is the landscaping business going?" Jack asked, politely making conversation.

Aster sighed and started the car. "Most of the time I like it. Just hate being fucked around by dickheads."

"What happened?"

"I was contracted to a company to do work Mondays and Thursdays, but they decided to end the contract and not pay me out like they promised."

"Fuck, that sucks."

"Language. Did you do up your seat-belt?"

"Aster, I'm eighteen and a half-"

"So?"

"Yes, my seat-belt is on."

"Good."

"Anyway, don't treat your boyfriend like he is five."

"I am going to regret agreeing with you, aren't I?"

"I hope not" Jack pouted. "I do like you Bunny, and I hoe you take this seriously."

"Like you take your job seriously?"

Jack groaned, leaning his head back. "Don't be like that."

"I was joking." He stopped at the red light, indicating to turn right. "Jack... why the strip club?"

"Well, I can make good tips while serving drinks. It's good. Better than porn" he shuddered.

Aster had to smile. "Well, I guess getting men drunk enough that they tip you is good."

"You didn't tip me."

Aster rolled his eyes. He accelerated as soon as the light was green and turned into Jack's street.

"So?"

"I'm not tipping you."

"Bunny-"

"Its an Aussie thing" he smirked.

"You're teasing! You have lived in America for like, twenty years or something."

"Yeah, sounds about right. I was twenty then."

"Do you miss home?"

"I try and go back every second year."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I sure do. Here we are. I'll see you at the barbecue."

"Come in" Jack said, pouting.

"So you can rut against me in your parents house? No thank you."

"Ah, great idea! You should stay the night."

He sighed. "I'll walk you in."

"Thanks Bunny" Jack smiled, holding his hand and walking to the door. He grabbed his keys from his hoodie pocket and unlocked the door. "I don't know if mom and dad are sleeping." He walked in.

Aster followed him inside, noticing the kitchen light was on.

Jack proceeded ahead. "Oh, hi mom."

"Jack! I am so glad you're home. I have been cooking all night! You aren't working tomorrow are you? I mean, you will be here for the barbe- Aster!" she grinned. "Oh my god! You picked Jack up from the club? Thank you! I was going to, but he usually doesn't finish until one." She looked at the time. "Well, its just before one now. So you got out early Jack? Did you have fun? Was Koz nice to you?"

Jack chuckled. "Yes, Yes and Yes."

She smiled. "Aww, I am so proud of you having a job and being a responsible adult."

"I know" he smiled, hugging her.

"Did you want to stay the night Aster?"

"No-"

"He sure is" Jack chirped. "Don't worry, he can just sleep in my bed."

"Oh my god... are you two... dating?" she asked coyly.

"Yes" said Jack.

She squealed inhumanly. "Congrats guys! Wait until I tell your father-"

"Toothiana, its after midnight, let's just give it a rest" said Aster, face bright red.

"Okay" she composed herself. "Well, you two have a good night. No mischief, okay?"

"No worries mom. Night."

"Good night you guys."

Aster just nodded and followed Jack to his room. "I am not gonna lie, I actually thought you were lying about Ana and Nick being okay with this."

"Huh? With us?"

"Us. The Strip Club."

"Of course they are." He opened the door to his room, undressing and lying down in just his underwear. "C'mon Bunny."

Aster sighed. It felt like he was going against everything he ever believed in. Lying in bed with a guy half his age? Not one of his best moments. He sighed and pulled his shirt and jeans off and lay next to Jack who was staring at his body. "What do you want?"

"Don't even tempt me Bunny" Jack said, licking his lips.

Aster rolled his eyes. "Good night Jack" he said firmly.

"Night Bunny."

Aster rolled on his side, away from Jack who couldn't take the hint and curled up behind Aster, wrapping lanky arms around Bunny's waist.

Bunny was glad Jack wouldn't be able to see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Bunny is staying the night and sleeping in Jack's room!" Toothiana practically flitted around the kitchen telling North all about the previous night (well, early morning) gossip.

"It was only a matter of time" North agreed, sipping his coffee. He picked up a cookie and dunked it into the coffee, when Aster and Jack walked into the room. North's eyes widened at the hickey on Jack's pale skin and his eyes narrowed at Aster. "You couldn't keep it on your pants, huh?"

Aster was confused. "What?" He looked at Jack's neck, having totally forgot about it. "It ain't what it looks like."

"It was just a lap dance and some grinding" said Jack, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He sat down and thanks Tooth when she placed coffee in front of him

"Of course it was" she smiled. "Aster, would you like a coffee?"

"Thanks, Tooth,"

She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

North went to eat his over-dunked cookie only to realize it was broken. He sighed. "Your fault Aster."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Nah mate."

Jack looked at North. "So dad, what has mom told you?"

"Enough. You staying for barbecue Aster?"

"Sure am."

"You can stay the day and help us get ready" Tooth grinned.

"Sure" said Aster, too nervous to look at Jack.

"Good. Great."

"Who else is coming?"

"Just Sandy and Koz."

"Koz?"

"Well, he and Sandy are together" Tooth said.

"True. I forgot."

"Oh my god how? That is seriously all Sandy talks about."

Jack chuckled, linking his fingers with Asters.

Aster smiled and gave Jack's hand a light squeeze.

Jack stood up, letting go of Aster's hand. "I'm gonna shower-"

"You don't want breakfast?"

"Not hungry." He smiled back at Aster before leaving the room.

Aster quickly looked back at Tooth and North. "Okay, don't get mad at me, I didn't start this, he did-"

"Why are you so defensive Bunny? We are happy for you and Jack" Tooth giggled.

North nodded in agreement. "We were actually betting on it" he said, giving Tooth one hundred dollars from his wallet.

"Thanks hubby" she giggled, kissing him.

Aster sighed. "Of course you did."

She smiled. "No hard feelings."

"I still can't believe you let him work at a strip club for Christs sake."

"He is old enough to make choices" said North proudly.

Tooth nodded. "He is just finding ways to express himself."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Well if I started dressing in drag and letting people stuff ones into my imaginary boobs I think you guys would call the police."

"Well, maybe? I wouldn't call the police, but Jack is way more girly than you anyway. Don't you think he makes a pretty girl?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"That settles it" said North. "Jack is an adult. He can make his own choices. Just like dating you, Bunny." He stood up.

"I have to go food shopping for tonight" Tooth said. "Can you go to the butchers babe?" she looked at North.

"I sure can."

"Aster, I know its probably a bother, but can you make sure Jack cleans inside the house? I can just tell Koz is one of those people who judges the interior of other peoples houses."

"No worries. He probably does."

"Whoo!" Jack slid down the railing from the second floor.

"Aww! You work that railing like you can a pole!" Tooth cheered.

Aster looked at her, not impressed. "Should you really be telling him that?"

Jack laughed. "Lighten up Bunny. Next time you come by I will show you my pole skills. I am sure you will love it" he whispered.

"Jack, I was just saying you will be on house cleaning duty. Thanks!" she kissed his cheek as North joined her at the door. "See you all when we get back" she smiled.

"Have fun. But not too much" North winked.

Aster sighed as the two of them walked out laughing. "What have you done to my friends?"

"They have been like this as long as I can remember."

"They're insane."

Jack laughed. "Yep. Just the same." He started packing away newspapers and magazines, putting them in the magazine holder.

"Did you really have to wear just your underwear?"

"Like what you see? Anyway, you are still in yours."

"I am going to change."

"Sure."

"I am. I have spare clothes in my truck."

"Really?"

"Well, you never know when you need spares."

"Huh. Good point." Jack slumped on the lounge. "I'm bored. C'mere."

Aster knew it was a trap, but allowed himself to get caught. He walked over when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled Aster on top of him. "This is more fun" he chuckled, rubbing his hands over Aster's body.

Aster rolled his eyes. "You are a nuisance."

"I know." He rubbed his crotch against Aster's. "Yes?"

Aster shook his head. "Cleaning first."

He groaned. "Okay."

"Good."

Jack got back up and started taking his chores more seriously, but not without teasing Aster by bending over near him or 'adjusting' himself.

"Cut that shit out" Aster reprimanded.

Jack pouted. "Aww, you don't like what you see?"

Aster sighed. "I think the problem is I do. You damn-"

"Doorbell!"

"Are you seriously going to answer it wearing just your underwear?"

"Duh. I don't have time to change." He opened the door to reveal Koz and Sandy.

"Hi Jack."

"Koz. Sandy. What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and see you all early. Where are your parents?" Koz asked, looking around the place.

Probably judging.

Sandy looked around, nodding. "Good work cleaning Jack."

"Thanks Sandy. They went food shopping."

"Oh... maybe we should have waited. Sandy was so excited to come over."

Sandy nodded, smiling.

"Well, can I get you tea or coffee?

"Tea, a small amount of milk, no sugar" said Koz.

"Just coffee" signed Sandy.

"No worries. Please, take a seat" he beckoned to the lounge. "I'll be back in a second."

Aster watched him disappear into the kitchen. He looked at Sandy and Koz who were already sitting.

"You can tell Toothiana is the interior designer in this home" Koz chuckled.

Sandy nodded, grinning along.

Koz looked at Aster. "Glad you came by last night. Jack told me he wanted you to sometime soon" he added, his voice quiet.

Aster could feel his face redden. He also remembered that he was only in his underwear and felt even more embarrassed. Dammit Jack.

"I hope you enjoyed it."

"Like it wasn't obvious" he murmured, not looking at the couple.

Koz chuckled. "Good point. Yes, Sandy?"

Sandy signed quickly, too quickly for Aster.

Koz chuckled. "True."

Aster sighed. He decided to find his spare clothes and change when the door flew opened. Toothiana rushed inside, chucking the bags of food at Jack who had walked in to see the commotion.

"Sandy hi!" she screamed.

Koz covered his ears, looking offended.

"Hi Koz" she said, a lot quieter. "Hope you're well. Thank you for giving Jack a job. Now he can legitimately dance his way through life."

Koz forced a smile at Tooth's excessive excitement. "Well, yes. You could put it that way. But I don't know many parents that are okay with their child working in this area."

Sandy nodded.

"We're progressive'' Tooth smiled, wrapping her arm around her husbands waist.

North nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I certainly can't debate that."

Aster looked at Jack who was still standing to the side holding several bags of groceries. "Uh, mom?"

"Oh, sorry Jack." She grabbed a couple of the bags and they carried them to the kitchen. Aster could hear Jack saying that she had to stop embarrassing him in front of his boss.

"Jack, please don't be so formal with me outside of work. Or even at work" Koz sighed.

Sandy looked around. The house was familiar to him, having been there several times. Koz had never been to the St. Norths before.

"I must say Toothiana" Koz said. "I do like your decorating style. Its over the top without being vomit-inducing."

Sandy face-palmed.

"Oh, uh... thanks, I guess?" she said, passing Sandy his drink while Jack brought in Koz's.

Nick walked in holding a styrofoam box, walking into the kitchen and leaving the box before taking the reclining chair.

Jack sat next to Aster.

Tooth looked around awkwardly, not entirely sure what she thought of Koz. She had met the man once before, but he had seemed cold and distant at the time.

Jack sat on Bunny's lap. "Mom, sit here" he said, pointing to his old seat.

She nodded and sat down. "So, did you always own the Strip club?"

"No. Sandy and I only bought it after they finished painting it."

"What was your job before then?"

"University Professor. English."

"Huh. Cool."

"Well, you are a Doctor, aren't you?"

"Yep. Dentist."

He looked at North. "Mall Santa?"

Nick nodded. "Retired."

Tooth held in a chuckle.

Jack tried not to laugh., but ended up laughing, his frail body trembling, making Aster feel uncomfortable. Aster shuffled underneath him. "Can you maybe not?" he said to Jack, seeing the back of the boy reminding him of the previous night.

"Sorry, but he is right, dad does look like a mall Santa."

"Isn't that what he does?" Bunny asked. "You do that, don't you North?"

North nodded."I do. But I retired from my old job two years ago."

Jack leaned back on Aster. "I am tired."

"I would be tired too if I spend the whole night-"

"Aster."

"Dancing" he finished with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, since we are all here already, how about we have lunch rather than dinner?" Tooth suggested, basically stating the obvious

"Sounds great. I'll cook the barbecue" said Aster, shifting Jack off him.

Jack pouted up at him.

"No Bunny, I will cook barbecue" said North, standing up.

"Mate, I'm an Aussie, I got this."

Jack rolled his eyes, standing up. He looked at Tooth to intervene, but she just watched them fight it out. "Its just like holidays" she smiled.

Suddenly they both looked at her.

North grinned. "Well, since Christmas is better than Easter, I think I should cook the barbecue."

"Mate, don't even start."

Koz chuckled. "Your friends are such characters, Sandy. There is nothing like middle aged men fighting over _childrens_ holidays."

Sandy grinned and nodded. "Every time."

Koz shook his head. "Well, while they are fighting, I shall help." He held Tooth's hand, helping her up. "Let's get this lunch started."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Koz opened the box that contained the meat, and took it outside to the barbecue Aster had gifted them with several years previously.

Sandy followed, helping to set the outdoor table, and Jack helped with preparing the salads.

Tooth looked over at her husband and Aster, still fighting like children. She shook her head, but hoped that Koz would cook a great barbecue.

Sandy walked in. "Everything smells amazing!"

"I am glad. How is Koz going?"

"Wonderful. He is great at cooking" Sandy beamed.

"Aww! I am so glad!"

Jack walked over to where North and Aster were still fighting. "Guys, lunch is almost ready. Bunny, were you going to change?"

Aster looked at him. "What? Who-?"

"Apparently Koz cooks a mean barbecue."

"Ah, next time I will cook" said North, slapping Aster a little too hard on the back.

They walked outside to see everything set up nicely.

"Koz set the last tray of cooked meats down and sat down. "Ah, nice of you both to join us" he smirked at Aster and North.

"Family feud" Sandy joked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, they managed to argue for fifteen minutes. I am impressed."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Your father started it."

"Now you are talking like you guys aren't friends. Over a fucking barbecue!" Jack laughed.

"Not just a barbecue. Its the Australian way of life! Also no one fucks with Easter."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh god" he shook his head.

Tooth sighed. "I am sure there are weirder things to argue about."

Pitch raised a brow.

She sighed. "No... There really isn't. Well, let's just eat shall we?"

...

"Now, try telling me that was an unsuccessful event" beamed North. "Sandy, you are lucky your boyfriend can cook. But sorry, Koz, I am sure my barbecue is better."

Jack groaned. "Can we not?"

"Mine is better than both of yours put together" Aster bragged.

"If you burn it I will pay you out forever" Jack said, looking sideways at his boyfriend.

"Pfft! Aussies don't burn barbecues."

"Whatever."

Tooth looked at Aster. "So, I don't mean to question you, but now that you two date does that mean you wont be going to the Strip Club?"

Aster groaned. Why did he go there in the first place?

...

A/N: Okay, so I might get some slack for Aster being that much older, but I have a daddy kink problem, okay?

As usual, thanks for reading! x


End file.
